El recuerdo de mi amada princesa
by Tsukuyomicerezo27
Summary: Kobato era sin duda lo más importante para el príncipe del mundo de los espiritus, aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Pero el encuentro con unos viajeros le hará saber que siempre es mejor ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Crossover Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir.
1. Los viajeros

¡Buenas tardes a todos!, o mejor dicho noches. Paso a dejar un fic de Kobato para todas las personas que son aficionadas a las aventuras de "Dobato". La idea la tomé de un fic muy lindo escrito por una autora de esta misma página llamada NaYaTo a quien también dedico este fic.

La introducción de los personajes de Tsubasa le pondrá el sazón que falta para que Iorogi comprenda lo mucho que quiere a la linda paloma. Con un poco de KuroFai.

Sin más por el momento les dejo el primer capítulo, deseando que muchas personas lo lean y se diviertan como yo.

_Acotaciones:_

- Diálogos.

_Pensamientos_

"_Flashback"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Los viajeros.**

- ¡Ioryogi-san!

Había corrido animadamente hasta donde creyó oír la voz de su peluche azul, era una especie de callejón contiguo a la pastelería Tirol en la que actualmente trabajaba. A ella no le pareció extraño en ninguna de las formas, después de todo él le había repetido incansablemente sus limitaciones en el mundo físico (o el mundo humano como solía mencionar), así que esconderse en un callejón oscuro no era para nada extraño.

Asomó su cabeza antes para cerciorarse de evitar ser quemada con una llamarada furiosa, lo cual era muy probable. Y con sumo cuidado volvió a llamar bajito.

- ¿Ioryogi-san?

Pero desafortunadamente para el portador de esa voz o afortunadamente para la joven de cabellos largos, no era Iorogi quien lanzaba toda una sarta de improperios.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos.

Ahí, junto a un gran bote de basura que pertenecía a la pastelería se encontraban de pie tres hombres con vestimenta extraña. El primero de ellos y más bajo de estatura miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica quedando inmóvil en el acto. El segundo, un tipo alto de cabellos rubios la miro también sorprendido pero en menor medida que el anterior, su mano derecha agarraba fuertemente la mano del último sujeto. Este dichoso tipo era el más alto, de tez morena y ojos carmesí.

Él, ignorante de la presencia de la joven estiro las orejas de lo que parecía ser una especie de conejo y sentenció con su potente voz.

- ¡Maldita bola de arroz! ¿Por qué siempre nos tiras en los lugares más feos?

La sorprendida muchacha abrió los ojos casi al instante, comprobando que no era su imaginación. Ese sujeto de apariencia terrible tenía la misma voz y el mismo modo de hablar de su acompañante afelpado.

Llevada por su curiosidad avanzó tres pasos saliendo de su escondite, para terminar parada justamente en el centro del callejón. Sólo hasta entonces el moreno se percató de su presencia, giró su rostro aún molesto y la recorrió de pies a cabeza con su intensa mirada. A ella se le heló hasta la última fibra de cabello cuando sintió como los tres hombres, especialmente este último (y de paso el lindo conejito) la observaban.

-¡Yo… yo, lo siento mucho!, ¡Lo confundí con Ioryogi-san!

Sus delgados brazos se agitaron en el aire furiosamente dándole un aspecto gracioso, sus ojos ahora eran dos bolitas y un rubor intenso tiñó sus blancas mejillas.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

El rubio fue el primero en hablar. Soltó la mano del grandote y caminó tranquilamente con una sonrisa tierna hasta la chica que no dejaba de disculparse.

- Buenas noches… disculpa si te asustamos- dijo calmadamente, con voz aterciopelada.

La pequeña levantó su mirada hasta encontrar unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, parpadeó un tanto confundida y respondió eufóricamente.

- ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡no me asusté! Es sólo que confundí a "ese señor" – señalando al moreno intimidante, quien por cierto arqueó una ceja molesto por el calificativo – con alguien que conozco.

- Mmm… - soltó divertido el ojiazul – así que, en este mundo existe alguien tan horrible como Kurorín. – terminó con un tonito de lo más burlón.

El susodicho se molestó aún más y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el rubio, lo tomó por la cabeza y dijo sacudiéndola.

- ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE DEJES DE PONERME APODOS RIDÍCULOS? Y ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS HORRIBLE?

- ¡Ah! ¡Kuro-sama ya se enojó! – continuó el otro simulando miedo.

La pequeña conejita se unió a la divertida confusión agregando más burlonamente que el muchacho de los ojos azules.

- ¡Y le dijeron señor! ¡Jujuju!

Una persecución de lo más cómica se armó en el pequeño y estrecho callejón, los perseguidos esquivaban como podía los manotazos que lanzaba el "señor horrible" como lo estaban llamado en una cancioncita recién inventada por el conejillo; el perseguidor encolerizado trataba de todas las formas posibles tomar alguna parte de esos dos "malnacidos" como él los llamaba.

Entre todo el ajetreo el más bajito cerro los ojos después de un buen rato de tenerlos clavados en la figura de la muchacha, quien miraba confundida la escena, se sacudió un poco la cabeza y ya repuesto de la primera impresión se encaminó a ella. Al verlo venir ella giró su cuerpo para poder encontrarse con él.

- Disculpa, ¿dije algo malo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven quien la miro extrañado. ¿Qué si había dicho algo malo?... sinceramente él no entendía.

- Es que, a veces soy muy tonta y no me doy cuenta cuando digo algo malo.

- ¿Eh?

- Ioryogi-san me lo dice todo el tiempo.

El chico la miraba de lo más contrariado no sabiendo que contestar.

La pequeña conejita saltó desde el hombro de uno de los combatientes dando pequeños brinquitos hasta llegar al hombro del muchacho, miró a la niña y contestó felizmente.

- No dijiste nada malo, Kurorín siempre se enoja por todo.

Una gotita resbaló de la sien derecha del chico al lado suyo entendiendo en cierta forma al ninja por ser como era. La dulce joven miro sorprendida a la linda conejita y comentó inocentemente.

- Tú, ¿también eres un peluche?

Y de la nada la pequeña bola blanca saltó directo al rostro de la muchacha haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Mokona es Mokona! – declaró triunfal.

Por suerte el joven contuvo a la niña antes que impactara contra el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo el joven ayudando a levantar a la chica.

- ¡Sí!, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

- Mokona, no hagas eso.

La bola de arroz río bajito pidiendo disculpas a la persona delante suyo.

Como pudo ella quedo de nuevo frente a frente con el muchacho, volvió a mirarla de una forma profunda y anhelante cuando ella se disculpó con la pequeña Mokona y sonrió al final.

- Syaoran… ¿estás bien?

Él volvió a la realidad enseguida y comentó con una sonrisa discreta dirigida a la pequeña que había regresado a su hombro.

- Estoy bien.

El ojiazul detectó ese "algo" inusual en el más joven de sus compañeros y dio por terminada la pelea con el mayor a través de un "sutil" pellizco en su mano. El moreno reclamo con un quejido bajo pero el rubio le sonrió restándole importancia, y camino de nuevo hasta donde estaban los niños.

- Bueno, antes que nada. ¿Podrías decirnos que clase de mundo es este? – dijo sonando casual.

- ¿Mundo? – preguntó ella con inocencia.

De pronto, se escuchó la campanita de la tienda y unos pasos saliendo de ella. El rubio tomo por su capa al menor y lo jaló de vuelta al callejón, ocultándolos a ambos.

- ¿Kobato-chan?

Una voz masculina retumbó cerca y la linda joven entonces giro su rostro hacía donde parecía provenir esa voz.

- Ya voy jefe – comentó contrariada de nuevo. – Yo… tengo que volver – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Podemos esperarte?

Preguntó quitado de la pena el ojiazul con una gran y radiante sonrisa, sus acompañantes lo miraron de soslayo con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, igual o más hermosa y dijo contenta.

- ¡Sí, claro!, ¡regresaré pronto!

Enseguida dio vuelta y camino lejos del alcance visual de los recién llegados dejando como único remante su larga cabellera tras de sí.

Se escuchó una corta conversación entre las dos personas y la puerta volvió a sonar con sus campanitas.

... O ...

Así esperaron un poco a que la muchacha terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Y después de un rato volvieron a escuchar las campanillas sonar dando paso a la misma persona pero vestida de distinto modo. Ella hizo una reverencia cortés y esperó a que las dos personas que la acompañaban entraran nuevamente a la tienda. Cuando eso pasó se encaminó al callejón con sigilosos pasos como si fuera una especie de ladrona, cosa que divirtió a más de uno en el dichoso callejón.

Se adentró un poco y pudo ver a las mismas cuatro figuras.

- Perdonen la espera.

- No hay problema, – respondió sonriente el rubio nuevamente – bueno quería preguntarte en qué clase de lugar estamos. Es que somos nuevos por aquí.

Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza y dijo no muy segura de sí.

- Bueno… este es… - meditó un poco su respuesta, y como un rayo llegaron a su mente las palabras de su perrito azul - ¡el mundo de los humanos! – terminó con la euforia que poco a poco comenzaban a notar los viajeros en ella.

- ¿El mundo de los humanos? – cuestionaron todos menos el grandulón que miraba con cierto recelo a la niña.

- ¿Así se llama este mundo? – continuó el mediano más divertido que nunca.

- ¡Qué nombre tan raro! – añadió el menor llevándose una mano al mentón.

- ¡Bueno!, no importa. En fin, ¿cómo te llamas? – de nuevo el ojiazul usaba esa dulce y acaramelada voz, cosa que hacía rabiar al moreno.

- ¡Soy Kobato!, ¡Hanato Kobato! – respondió la chica haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Mucho gusto, Kobato-chan. – se inclinó y besó con dulzura la pequeña mano de la joven, algo que hizo botar otra venita en el rostro del ojirojo y entrecerrar sus ojos afilando la mirada.

El de los ojos marrones se sorprendió mucho por el inesperado acto del rubio retrocediendo un paso aún con la conejita en su hombro quien dijo de lo más natural.

- Creo que ya no eres el favorito de Fai, Kurorín.

La mirada más filosa del mundo se dirigió a la bola blanca y se clavó en ella como queriendo asesinarla. Pero eso sólo causó una risita discreta en la pequeña.

- Yo me llamo Fai, – dijo levantándose grácilmente y después con la palma extendida continuó las presentaciones – éste es Syaoran-kun, – mencionó señalando al más pequeño, él sólo se inclinó un poco, ella respondió el saludo de la misma forma sin dejar de mirar al joven no entendiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba – ésta es Mokona, – continuó el presentador levantando su palma a la altura del hombro del muchacho, la pequeñita levantó su manita saludando contenta, la agitó innumerables veces y Kobato la imitó nuevamente moviendo su mano rápidamente – y ese de negro es Kuro-wan – concluyó el sonriente rubio mirando como las navajas más afiladas del universo se clavaron en él.

- ¡Kurogane con un demonio! ¡QUÉ ME LLAMO KUROGANE!

La furia del moreno se contuvo al ver los ojos de Kobato, ella lo miraba nuevamente con infinita curiosidad y con los ojos enormes de asombro. Casi podía ver unos brillitos inexistentes alrededor del adornado sombrero de la niña.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la persona que estás buscando Kobato-chan? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos Fai, librando de la bochornosa mirada a su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Ah no!, ¡Ioryogi-san no es una persona!

- ¿QUÉ? – ahora sí, todas las voces se unieron en una sola expresión de desconcierto.

- Es un peluche.

- ¿Un peluche? – preguntó Mokona.

- ¡Sí!- respondió la del cabello largo con emoción – Es un peluche con forma de perrito, más o menos así de alto – señalo una altura con sus manos un poco mayor a la de la bolita blanca en el hombro de Syaoran – y con una voz idéntica a la de Kuro-wan-san.

…

Tanto Fai como Mokona soltaron una sonora carcajada al escuchar de nuevo como Kobato inconscientemente volvía a insultar al moreno.

-¡KUROGANE! – gritó ya fuera de sí el pobre sujeto de diversión de todos.

- ¡Ah! – gritó asustada la pobre niña agarrando con fuerza su sombrero y cerrando vigorosamente los ojos - ¡PERDÓN! – dijo disculpándose aterrada, en realidad ese hombre era igual a Iorogi.

Las navajas volvieron a los ojos del "señor horrible" amenazando con rebanar a esos dos sujetos y servirlos en sushi para la cena.

- Eres muy graciosa Kobato-chan – dijo el rubio aún riendo.

Ella entreabrió sus ojos lentamente como si temiera que también este hombre pudiera escupir fuego de su boca, y notó como la persecución se había reanudado.

- Entonces… ¿en este mundo los peluches pueden hablar? – inquirió Syaoran a la de los cabellos largos.

- ¡No!, sólo Ioryogi-san.

- Ya veo… - dijo sin ánimo.

- Pero no sé si está bien. ¿Qué tal si se perdió y está asustado? – comentó ella un tanto asustada – Además me dijo que regresaría a la pastelería y no llego.

- ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo! – canturreo Mokona llena de energía dando saltos alrededor de la niña quien trato de seguirla con la mirada quedando completamente mareada.

- Supongo que sí es un peluche parlanchín no será muy difícil encontrarlo – Fai había dejando a Kurogane sólo hablando un millón de groserías.

Ella sonrió llena de agradecimiento y en un acto sorpresivo tomo las manos de cada uno agitándolas velozmente mientras decía un repetido "gracias" y sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas graciosas.

- ¡Oigan!... no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estemos en este lugar.

Kurogane estaba notoriamente enojado, por una y mil razones. Lo que menos quería era estar más tiempo al lado de esa tonta niña que le decía como se le antojaba.

- ¡No seas así Kurotan!, además ya es de noche y está muy oscuro. No es seguro que una niña y menos tan linda vaya sola.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

- Entonces quédate con ella para siempre, ayúdala a buscar a su estúpido peluche y deja de estar jodiendo, ¡mago imbécil!

De nuevo todos callaron, Fai miró asombrado al moreno y entendió el porqué de su mal humor suspirando un poco en el acto.

- Sólo por esta vez, ¿sí? – ahora la voz aterciopelada estaba dirigida al sujeto del mal humor, él lo observó con el ceño fruncido y pudo notar algo así como una súplica en sus ojos azules.

- Pero que sea rápido…

Fai volvió a sonreír, esta vez desde lo profundo de su corazón.

- Y entonces… ¿en dónde empezamos? – habló por fin el más joven sin mirar a la dulce muchacha.

Caminaron sin rumbo un rato, pero no encontraron ni rastro del famoso peluche. Miraron por todos lados, en los árboles, en los arbustos, en los botes de basura, en las tiendas, por debajo de los automóviles, en las fuentes, y otros tantos lugares.

Al cabo de una hora la búsqueda concluyó sin resultado y con un grito de Kobato llamando a su amigo.

La pequeña se entristeció mucho pensando en todas las horribles cosas que le pudieron pasar a su peluche, quizá un perro lo encontró y se lo llevó a su casa de madera para hacerlo pedazos, o peor aún alguien lo había sorprendido hablando y lo habían llevado a un circo de esos en los que exhiben seres extraños.

- ¡IORYOGI-SAN! – grito nuevamente Kobato mirando al cielo, en el cual inexplicablemente pudo ver el rostro arrogante y canino.

Fai se acercó a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su frágil hombro dijo un tanto apesadumbrado.

- No se me ocurre otro lugar en donde buscarlo Kobato-chan.

Un sentido extraño alarmó a Kurogane, quien con la velocidad del rayo se acercó a Fai y con un movimiento brusco alejó a este último justo a tiempo para evitar que una gran y ardiente llamarada lo calcinara. El ninja colocó al ojiazul detrás suyo mirando en dirección de donde se lanzó el ataque al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su espada.

Kobato por su parte había sido rescatada por Syaoran quien ahora la tenía en brazos mirando a la misma dirección que su compañero tan serio y meditabundo como siempre que batallaba.

Del humo salió una pequeña figura envuelta en un aura oscura, el de los ojos rojos se tensó más al notar ese presencia sobrenatural y tremendamente poderosa.

Esa criatura dirigió un nuevo ataque, esta vez en contra del muchacho de los ojos cafés. Pero antes de lanzarlo ordenó con voz demandante.

- ¡SUELTA A KOBATO! ¡TEME! O TE QUEMARÉ VIVO.

Los viajeros se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esa potente y estridente voz. Era… la voz de Kurogane en sus momentos más furiosos.

Lejos de toda la confusión la chica aferrada a los hombros del joven que la salvara la vida grito con alivio.

- ¡Ioryogi-san!


	2. Dios lo odiaba

Creo que en el primer capítulo olvidé mencionar algo importante que siempre se coloca en los fics. **Kobato**, **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del cuarteto CLAMP.

La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Ahora sí, con la conciencia limpia les dejo el siguiente capítulo :)

_Acotaciones:_

- Diálogos.

_Pensamientos_

_"Flashback"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Dios lo odiaba.**

- ¡Ioryogi-san!

Syaoran había escuchado con claridad la voz de la chica en sus brazos, la miro de reojo y pudo notar que su semblante era de inmenso consuelo. Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo ese nombre por tercera vez; pero la situación estaba lejos de ser amistosa, o al menos no para algunos de los presentes.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú! – inquirió con fiereza el ninja de Nihon deslizando su gran espada japonesa de la funda negra, el sonido del metal fluyendo fue lo único que se escuchó por unos instantes.

Kurogane entendía que cualquier movimiento en falso podía costarle la vida al más joven del grupo, esto no era cuestión de habilidades ¡y vaya que su compañero era un maestro en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo!, pero "esa cosa" (lo que quiera que fuera) tenía una de las auras más malignas y potentes que hubiera sentido en su vida entera. Los demonios de Suwa no eran nada comparados con este halo de energía sobrenatural. Y lo que más lo desconcertaba era sin duda la similitud en sus voces. Cuando escuchó la estridente y masculina voz se tensó hasta los huesos reconociendo su propio timbre en ella, incluso había dicho algo como lo que él hubiera usado.

Tomó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su katana, listo para luchar en caso de ser necesario.

Por su parte Fye se tardó un poco en asimilar la agresividad del ataque. Primero pensó que había sido uno de los "arranques" del moreno pero al sentir el calor abrazador de la enorme llamarada comprendió que estaban bajo ataque y que su oponente no era un ser "normal". Al igual que su salvador podía sentir una fuerza extraña, y pensaba que era rara sobre todo porque en un principio no la había detectado como algo malvado, pero de pronto cambió toda su constitución sumiéndose en una fuerza oscura. Notaba una especie de rayos irregulares alrededor de la pequeña criatura, éstos se deformaban y extendían por intervalos de tiempo en colores oscuros yendo del morado al negro con destellos rojizos.

Frunció el ceño al percibir los diminutos ojos en el rostro canino, se veían enrojecidos, como sí pertenecieran a un demonio. Por la posición en la que estaba sólo se veían unas cuencas en el semblante oscuro, resaltadas con unos dientes blancos rechinantes y aparentemente afilados.

Cómo remarcando la de por si espeluznante imagen se escuchó una especie de gruñido intenso y profundo, lo suficientemente intimidante hasta para el mago.

- Kurogane… no vayas a atacar. – dijo en un susurro sobre la espalda del mayor para que sólo él lo pudiera escuchar.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó el otro con un poco más de fuerza ladeando cortamente su rostro para ver al mago.

- Quizá sí, - respondió quedamente el primero – pero, ¿no escuchaste como lo llamó Kobato-chan?

- ¿Y eso qué? - seguía el otro molestándose de nuevo – Nos atacó, y también a esa chiquilla.

La concentración de la plática se vio interrumpida por Syaoran. Bajó con cuidado a la muchacha sin dejar de ver a la pequeña silueta con sus intensos ojos castaños, a la espera de cualquier señal que reanudara el ataque. Debido a su entrenamiento en magia el joven podía entender que ese ser estaba siendo influenciado por sus sentimientos y confusiones, ya que aunque era terrible contemplar su energía monstruosa sabía que se podía apaciguar tan rápido como se había avivado.

Las pequeñas botitas cafés de Kobato hicieron contacto con el piso ante la atenta mirada del ser enfurecido y demás presentes. El castaño sintió como se apoyaba en sus dos piernas quedando parada a su costado, ella lo miró con atención en ese momento tratando de descifrar esos maduros ojos.

En cuanto estuvo completamente incorporada el muchacho pronunció con voz firme y clara.

- ¡No queremos pelear!

El ambiente se enfrió un poco y los rayos alrededor del muñequito de peluche se empezaron a disipar, la expresión en su rostro también se relajó un poco.

Para variar, la niña ajena a todo corrió hasta dónde estaba el recién llegado y lo estrujó con fuerza gritando su nombre llena de alegría de haberlo encontrado y que sus ideas sólo fueran eso. Restregó la azulada cara contra su mejilla enérgicamente repitiendo todas las fantasías que se formularon en su cabeza y que pudieron ser la causa de su desaparición y las consecuencias de la misma.

- ¡Ioryogi-san! ¡Estás bien! ¡Creí que un perro te había llevado y ahora eras un montón de relleno tirado en la calle! ¡O qué estabas trabajando en un circo para fenómenos!... ¡Estaba preocupada!

Una gotita resbaló de las sienes tanto del pequeño viajero como del moreno; un pensamiento en común se formuló en sus mentes.

_Esta niña… carece de todo sentido común._

Por su parte Fye únicamente sonrió con discreción contemplando el ceño fruncido del pequeño en contraste con la sonrisa sincera y amplia de la muchacha.

_¡Qué pareja tan extraña!, me recuerda un poco a Mokona y Kurorín._

Suspiró más tranquilo, dando gracias a todos los cielos de que no estallase una batalla que prometía ser larga y tortuosa; y alabando las dotes naturales de Syaoran como mediador. Kurogane notó el suspiro de alivio por parte del rubio y supo indirectamente que no había de que preocuparse (o al menos no por un tiempo).

- Están completamente locos… - susurró regresando la katana a su funda.

Y vaya que la escena era de lo más surrealista que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una niña arrodillada en el pavimento abrazando hasta el punto de la asfixia a un pequeño y externamente conmovedor perro azul, ella lloriqueaba, hipaba y moqueaba sobre él, en tanto que la criatura fruncía cada vez más su ceño y apretaba los dientes, mientras unas venas resaltaban grandes y gruesas en su frente.

Y de nuevo, de la nada, una enorme llama salió del hocico del personaje azul arrasando en esta ocasión con la chica. Ella corrió graciosamente agitando brazos y piernas, y lanzando grititos ahogados. Se refugió detrás de un árbol tiritando de miedo, y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de asomarse a ver a su agresor se notó como todo el cabello y el largo abrigo que tenía se habían chamuscado, sus ojitos mostraban unas lagrimitas y una flama pequeña mantenía prendido el final de uno de sus largos cabellos.

De nuevo todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

- ¡DOBATO!

Rugió encolerizado el peluche.

- ¡SÍ!

Contestó ella rápida y fuertemente más asustada que otra cosa, de nuevo sujetó con fuerza su sombrero jalándolo hacía abajo como tratando de ocultarse dentro de él, estaba en cuclillas echa un ovillo que temblaba casi rítmicamente.

- ¡EXPLÍCAME QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON UNOS DESCONOCIDOS!

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar eso y contestó tímidamente.

- Ellos me estaban ayudando a buscarte.

Iorogi estaba por reanudar su fuego infernal en dirección al escondite pero una pequeña y esponjosa figura se paró justo en la mira, su ceño se terminó de arrugar demoniacamente cuando notó la "imperceptible" sonrisa idiota de dicho ser.

- Así que tú eres Ioryogi-san. – comento entre afirmación y sátira, añadiendo un desagradable "ju ju" al final de la sentencia.

- ¿Quién… - recorrió su mirada de abajo a arriba minuciosamente y decidió reconstruir su pregunta - ¿Qué… demonios eres tú?

De alguna forma los tres viajeros se sorprendieron de lo imprudente que era Mokona en momentos peligrosos, quizá era parte de sus 108 habilidades secretas: la super indiscreción.

- Mokona… - respondió el manju con simpleza a la ruda pregunta, con su mismo tono de siempre alegre y cantarín.

- ¿Y qué rayos es una "Mokona"? – cuestionó el primero con las misma aspereza pero con un mayor enfado en su masculina voz.

- Una Mokona, es una Mokona. – concluyó audazmente la conejita echando sus orejas atrás y haciendo una expresión arrogante que los demás interpretaron como un "¡es tan obvio!".

El peluche postizo hizo acopio de toda su energía para mantener la compostura y encontrarle un sentido a esa tremenda estupidez. Por extraño que pareciera ya se estaba acostumbrando a que en presencia de Kobato le pasaran muchas cosas inverosímiles, propiciadas en gran medida (sino que siempre) por la muchacha que continuaba en su escondrijo. Así que, el que ahora una coneja parlanchina y obsesa le estuviera hablando, y que su supuesta protegida estuviera siendo acompañada por tres hombres que en su vida había visto y que por cierto se veían de lo más anormales no era tan extraño… ¿o sí?

Inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces, cada vez que lo hacía se podía ver brillar las llamas en su hocico y desaparecer. Repitió el experimento unas quince veces contadas minuciosamente por la criatura mágica frente a él.

_Cálmate… alguna explicación debe tener esto. Una muy absurda y por la que seguramente querrás matar a esa niña, pero debe haberla._

- Kobato…

Dijo ahora dos milésimas más tranquilo.

Ella dio un nuevo respingo en su lugar, sus piernas reanudaron sus temblores; pero no se movió ni un poco.

- Kobato, ven…

Insistió, una milésima más enojado.

Syaoran creyó indicado el momento para intervenir, aún estaba anonadado por la forma en la que había atacado a la muchacha y la aparente inmunidad de ella a las llamas, pero sintió el impulso de hacer algo.

- Ella tiene razón, nosotros le ayudábamos a buscar a su peluche. Me imagino que será usted.

La pequeña figura deslizó sus ojos negros hasta toparse con los del castaño, por un momento no respondió. Llevaba un buen rato con una duda en la mente que en parte había sido resuelta por el manju blanco.

- Niño…

El joven arreció su mirada sin despegarla de las oscuras orbes que trataban de atravesarla.

- Dígame.

Kurogane volvió a sorprenderse, el ambiente era muy parecido al que se sentía cuando recién conoció al "mocoso" y a la "chiquilla".

- ¿Eres un ser humano?

…

- Lo soy. – contestó firmemente el muchacho, como si esa pregunta no le pareciera en lo más mínimo fuera de lugar.

- ¿Y ellos? – continuó el pequeño señalando con su redonda patita a sus compañeros de viaje, que curiosamente seguían en la misma posición que cuando inició el ataque.

- También. – afirmó mirando de reojo a los susodichos como un arco-reflejo.

- ¿Qué es esta cosa? – agregó pasando su patita a Mokona.

- Es una criatura mágica, - meditó un poco lo siguiente y ultimó – inofensiva.

Iorogi no confiaba mucho en lo que mencionaba el castaño porque podía sentir una fuerza misteriosa en cada uno de los extraños.

- Entonces, ¿qué es esa energía que emanan sus cuerpos?

Fye decidió dejar su refugio y saliendo de la protección del ninja se encaminó al árbol que aún acogía a la niña. Pudo sentir la intensa y pesada mirada en su espalda, se parecía demasiado a la de Kurogane, se sintió incómodo, pero no detuvo su andar.

- ¿Qué energía? – inquirió rudamente el moreno viendo en la misma dirección que el peluche.

- Sí contesto tu pregunta, ¿me contestarás algo a mí?

Iorogi asintió mecánicamente.

Fye sonrió un poco ante el poder de Syaoran, sin duda aunque el mago tuviera muchas veces más su edad el muchacho era bastante más maduro y porque no: inteligente, que él.

- Oigan… oigan. ¿No podemos dejar ese tono hostil? – dijo sonando de nuevo alegre mientras tomaba el mechón un tanto consumido por la flama del cabello de Kobato y lo apagaba con los dedos índice y pulgar cual vela.

Ella reaccionó a la persona detrás suyo, quitó sus manos del sombrero mientras giraba su cabeza.

- Ya todo está bien Kobato-chan. – comentó dulcemente extendiendo su mano para que ella pudiera tomarla y ponerse de pie.

La chica dudó un poco, pero guiada por la sonrisa gentil del rubio colocó su pequeña mano en la de Fye, él se levantó despacio procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos que alteraran al guardián perro, ella lo siguió, estirando su cuerpo hasta quedar parada frente a frente con el ojiazul.

- ¿Lo ves?, no pasa nada. – dijo más para el muñeco que para ella.

Kobato lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante. Su rostro se contorsionó angustiado y girándose tan velozmente que su cabello se agitó en el aire dijo.

- Ioryogi-san… ¡no te muevas!

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que el interlocutor pudo articular.

Sólo después de un rato ella había comprendido que su "aparentemente inanimado" compañero había atacado a unas personas comunes y corrientes (según su concepción, claro). Miro de nuevo a Fye con la misma expresión angustiada sin encontrar rastro de sorpresa en su nívea cara, en cambio él sonrió con dulzura.

- Demasiado tarde, D-O-B-A-T-O.

La incontrolable pequeña corrió unos pasitos de un lado a otro agitando nuevamente los brazos al aire mientras decía "¿qué hago?".

Kurogane y Syaoran comenzaban a desear un traductor de Kobatos ya que no entendían el porqué de las acciones de la joven.

- Kobato-chan… - llamó nuevamente con ternura el mago – te dije que todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ella levantó sus ojos almendrados y dijo atropelladamente.

- Pero… Ioryogi-san…

- Nosotros tenemos una Mokona parlanchina así que no nos sorprende.

Los otros dos por fin entendieron a que se debía la extrema preocupación de la niña. Pero era cierto, habían visto tantas cosas que en cierta medida no les sorprendía que un peluche pudiera hablar, aunque sí les intrigaban muchas cosas más.

- Pude que lo que sientas, sea la magia de Syaoran-kun y la mía. – continuó Fye con la respuesta que seguramente el pequeño ya le tenía preparada. – Permíteme presentarnos. Mi nombre es Fye D. Flowright y son un mago. - hizo una reverencia – Ese muchacho con el estabas hablando se llama Syaoran, Li Syaoran, y también usa la magia. – el aludido asintió solemne – Esa criaturita se llama Mokona y nos fue dada como compañera de viaje. – la pequeña dijo felizmente "mucho gusto" – y el otro tipo de allá se llama Kuro… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el hombre intervino con su propia voz.

- Kurogane. – dijo contundente quitando toda diversión para el rubio, quien sonrió con pesar por haber perdido la oportunidad de molestarlo.

- También puedo sentir algo extraño en ti. – comentó Iorogi, algo que iba más allá de la fuente mágica por supuesto.

- Yo no tengo magia, soy un ninja. – concluyó el moreno con una deja de hastió por la forma en la que el peluche lo veía.

Y ahora se venía el turno para ellos de preguntar muchas cosas. Y vaya que cada uno tenía una infinidad de preguntas, algunas coincidían y otras eran exclusivas, pero se asegurarían de hacerlas.

- Disculpen…

O talvés después.

Todos giraron su rostro hasta encontrar el de la única mujer presente.

- Ustedes dijeron que son nuevos por aquí.

...

Iorogi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Sí, acabamos de llegar. ¿Por qué?

- Entonces… ¿no tienen dónde pasar la noche?

...

El mal presentimiento creció.

- Mmm, no.

- En ese caso…

...

_No vas a hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer, ¿verdad, DOBATO?_

_..._

- ¡Pueden quedarse en mi departamento!

_¡DOBATO!_

- ¿EH? – las voces de los provenientes de otra dimensión se unificaron nuevamente.

- ¿Realmente podemos? – preguntó curiosa Mokona saltando hasta el hombro del mago.

_¡NO!_

- ¡SÍ!

Si había algo que el príncipe del mundo espiritual odiara más que nada, eso era la falta de raciocinio y sesos de Kobato. ¡Bravo! Ahora se le había ocurrido invitar a unos tipos raros, mágicos, varones todos (bueno tenía sus dudas sobre la bola blanca) y EXTRAÑOS.

Rogó al dios que lo había hechizado por un poco de clemencia, eso debía ser también parte de su castigo. No había otra explicación.

- No sé, - dios pareció darle un respiro – no creo que sea una buena idea.

El menor de los viajeros parecía ser su salvación.

- ¡No hay problema!, sí así los saco del apuro me conformo.

Pero "alguien" prefería su destrucción.

- Sí ella dice que está bien, no veo el problema Syaoran-kun. No creo que sea por más de una noche.

La gentil voz del mago se volvió irritante para el perrito azul.

- A mí tampoco me parece.

_Dos a dos, algo es algo._

- ¡Pero yo quiero pasar la noche con Ioryogi-san!

_Tres a dos, vamos mal… espera…_

- ¿QUÉ? – articuló razonando lo que la bola gorda había dicho.

La miro y ella pareció sonrojarse, lo que le heló hasta la última fibra de relleno. ¿Qué se traía la cosa esa con él? ¿Era su imaginación o de nuevo había hecho "jujuju"?

¿Qué?, ¿dios lo odiaba?

- Pero… - trató de razonar nuevamente el castaño.

Sus razones eran simples, no le parecía correcto quedarse en la habitación de una dama (una dama muy peculiar por cierto pero una dama al fin y al cabo).

- Bueno… entonces dejémosle la decisión a Ioryogi-san. - dijo animadamente Fye.

La respuesta era clara en su cabeza, contundente e irrevocable.

...

Hasta que vio esos ojos brillosos debajo de un sombrero chamuscado.

- Ya qué…

¡Si!, dios lo odiaba.

* * *

Terminando el segundo capítulo, con toda la confusión que se armó en mi cabeza jaja. Por cierto incluí el nombre del mago correctamente, según sus autoras por supuesto, me disculpo por lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo.

Saludos amorosos de su amiga Tsukoyomicerezo27.


	3. Varados

¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Les deseo una muy muy feliz navidad en compañía de todas las personas que quieren, que siempre estén llenos de bendiciones y amor en sus vidas y corazones. Y como regalo navideño les paso a dejar este capítulo.

Pasando a cosas divertidas...

No saben cómo me entretuve con las escenas dedicadas a Kurogane. Considero que soy del bando de Mokona y Fye porque a mí también me encanta molestarlo y ponerle muchos sobre nombres, pero eso es únicamente porque es mi personaje favorito de la serie. Es nuestra forma de demostrarle nuestro amor, o al menos pienso que aquellos dos estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Quisiera aprovechar el espacio también para corregir de nuevo el nombre oficial de Fye. En el capítulo anterior coloqué Flowright, pero informándome bien pude leer que la forma indicada de su apellido es Flourite (según las autoras por supuesto), así que de nuevo pido disculpas por mi torpeza. Creo que no doy una con el nombre del mago, pero es que es bastante raro, aunque sé que ustedes son benevolentes y me perdonaran.

Agradezco a _Luna-chan143_ por su lindo comentario, muchas gracias ^.^. Y no, fíjate que no se me ha ocurrido pensar que Kobato y Fye podrían hacer una linda pareja, pero te prometo consultarlo con mi almohada. Aunque no sea lo mismo, por lo menos en este fic tendrás muchas muestras de afecto entre los dos, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta ella es un "objeto adorable" y como tal el mago tendrá cierta debilidad con ella. Te mando un afectuoso saludo.

Por allí encontrarán unos números entre paréntesis, son notas que incluyo al final. Todavía no estoy muy segura de añadirlos como acotaciones, ya veré si me son de utilidad o sólo sirven para confundir. Algo en lo que me gustaría me ayudaran.

Sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo.

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNICLE**, **Kobato** y todos sus personajes son propiedad del cuarteto CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoria.

_Acotaciones:_

- Diálogos.

_Pensamientos_

"_Flashback"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Varados.**

Un sutil rayito de sol se coló por entre los cabellos rosados de una adormilada jovencita. Entreabrió uno de sus ojitos, cerrándolo casi instantáneamente al sentir un picor producto de la luz. Trató de acurrucarse nuevamente tapándose hasta las orejas con un grueso cobertor cuando comprendió que… ya había amanecido.

Levantó su tronco rapidísimo tallándose los ojos y bostezando en el acto.

- Hasta que despiertas.

La pequeña se sobresaltó al escuchar la estridente voz, bajó la mirada y encontró a Iorogi sentado en el baúl que le había servido de almohada la noche anterior. El pequeño la miró con desgano y al notar que ella sólo se quedaba ahí como tonta mirándolo, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Qué no piensas ir a la guardería?

Al escuchar eso Kobato pareció salir de su estado aletargado.

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¡hoy también me esforzaré mucho! – contestó ella con energía, levantando sus puños cerrados a la altura del cuello, sus ojitos eran dos bolitas muy determinadas con pestañas y su boca se expandió en una sonrisa triunfal.

Pero a Iorogi por el contrario le brotó una gruesa y fea vena encima del ojo derecho.

...

- ¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ALLÍ SENTADA!

Se emitió la primera llamarada del día, cosa que hizo que los hospederos despertaran también alterados por el grito bestial y el intenso calor.

- ¡LO SIENTO! – chilló ella aterrorizada y tostada nuevamente.

Abrió el baúl ante la semidormida mirada de Kurogane y Fye, removió un poco lo que contenía y sustrajo un nuevo cambio de ropa. Este consistía en un vestido largo, en su mayoría anaranjado. Llevaba dos solapas muy lindas en el cuello adornadas con unos botones muy grandes, amarillos y con forma de flor de cuatro pétalos. Tenía una especie de escote en tela de color blanco (al igual que las solapas). Era un vestido de corte sencillo, con mangas largas terminadas en unos puños igualmente blancos y una gran bastilla del mismo color. De semejante forma sacó un nuevo sombrero, también anaranjado con una bastilla blanca y con una imitación de uno los botones de las solapas tres o cuatro veces más grande (1).

Fye sonrió un poco al notar que el bolso que tomaba como última cosa del baúl hacía juego perfecto con su atuendo, era de igual forma muy sencillo, aunque con el mismo gran botón y de color anaranjado.

…

Lo que no espero fue que ella comenzara a desvestirse ahí enfrente de todos. Por eso, cuando notó que luchaba por sacarse el vestido del día anterior no lo pensó dos veces y tapó los ojos de su compañero con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Oh dios!... no mires. – dijo llevando su otra mano a sus propios ojos.

Kurogane suspiró, fastidiado ya de esa niña.

- ¡DOBATO! – gritó encolerizado el perro al notar el recibimiento mañanero de su protegida "cabeza hueca" para los invitados.

- ¡YA VOY! – lloriqueo ella mucho más espantada, imaginando que el regaño era por lo tarde que se había levantado y luchando contra el mullido vestido.

Como pudo logró ponerse la ropa cubriendo su cabeza con recelo. Se puso de pie y tomó un par de medias blancas colgadas en una rendija próxima a la ventana y un par de zapatitos anaranjados con una correíta, en medio de otros tantos colocados en fila, en una esquina de la pieza. Se calzó rápidamente y caminó presurosa al cuarto de baño, pero la perilla giró antes de que ella pudiera tocarla, revelando al joven Li y a Mokona en su hombro.

Ambos se miraron con un cierto asombro.

- Buenos días. – saludó cortésmente el muchacho al cabo de un instante.

- ¡Buenos días Syaoran-san, Mokona-san! – ella regresó el saludo alegremente con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- ¡Hola, hola! – añadió la bola de azúcar levantando su patita.

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – cuestionó la chica, olvidando lo tarde que era.

- Bien, gracias.

Una gotita bajó por una de las sienes de Syaoran al recordar como la noche anterior ella les había cedido su futon, recostándose en el tatami con la cabeza en su baúl y usando el abrigo que llevaba como manta, cayendo rendida en pocos segundos.

La trifulca se había armado entre Mokona y Kurogane por el dichoso cobertor, pero todo pareció perder sentido cuando el rubio lo tomó y lo colocó amablemente en el cuerpo de Kobato. Así que terminaron usando el futon como una especie de colchoneta. Kurogane y Fye se sentaron en ella y recargaron la espalda cubriéndose con sus propias capas. Syaoran por su parte había preferido recostarse completamente en el tatami colocando su propio brazo como recargadera y cubriéndose del mismo modo con su capa.

No fue hasta que el sueño lo venció que dejó de mirar con intensidad a Kobato.

Pero esa era otra historia.

La risita de la niña lo devolvió al presente. Miro su rostro sonriente y entorno una expresión de ternura. Ella río de nuevo señalando algo en el rostro del joven.

- Syaoran-san, tienes la marca del tatami en tu mejilla.

Mokona, riendo también, palpó la mejilla del mencionado y comprobó que estaba enrojecida.

- Es cierto, Syaoran. – complementó cantarinamente.

El joven sintió un poco de vergüenza y llevo su mano para tapar la zona afectada mientras otras partes de su rostro adquirían un color carmesí.

Kobato sintió de nuevo la mirada asesina de su compañero y decidió apresurarse, le pidió permiso gentilmente al castaño y entró rápido al baño para lavar su rostro.

Syaoran sólo observó cómo la puerta se cerraba. Dio media vuelta con la intensión de volver a donde estaban sus compañeros y se extrañó al notar lo que estaban haciendo.

…

- ¿Fye-san, Kurogane-san?

- Dime por favor que Kobato-chan no está paseándose desnuda por el cuarto. – comentó en broma el mago, todavía tapando sus ojos y los del moreno.

- ¿Eh? – Un comentario poco usual en la mañana para el gusto del más joven de los viajeros.

- Kobato está en el baño lavándose la cara, - contestó Iorogi más calmado – y ya está vestida.

Fye retiró sus manos y suspiró con un tanto de alivio. Kurogane por su parte volvió a recargar su cabeza en la pared, se sentía cansado, como si todo lo que había dormido se hubiera esfumado repentinamente.

- Esta niña me va a volver loco. – sentenció amargamente – Díganme por favor que ella no hace eso todos los días.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó un curioso castaño, tratando de entender el sentido de la conversación.

- Quiero creer que olvidó que estábamos aquí. – razonó con cautela el ojiazul.

De alguna forma el intenso rubor que impregnó la cara de Syaoran le dio a entender a Iorogi que había comprendido lo que la inocente muchacha había hecho.

- Kobato es muy rara, ¿no creen? – comentó Mokona muy entretenida añadiendo una risita al final, de ésas que le erizaban el relleno al príncipe de los espíritus.

- Es una chica muy tierna y graciosa. – continuó Fye entrando en su estado normal, pasado el susto inicial.

- Es estúpida, torpe y no entiende nada de nada sobre cómo funciona este mundo. – Terminó el peluche azul levantándose de la maleta.

Una gruesa gota resbaló de las cabezas de los cuatro visitantes ante el rudo y grosero comentario del peluche.

Kurogane se levantó también estirando sus músculos, para él este pequeño cuarto era como una especie de ratonera. Además, le parecía inusitado que no hubiera ni un mísero mueble en todo el lugar.

- ¿Ustedes dos han estado juntos por mucho tiempo? – preguntó Syaoran tomando asiento cerca de la maleta.

Iorogi se sacudía lo que parecía ser polvo de los bracitos cuando escuchó la pregunta. Toda la noche había estado en vela poniendo atención a cualquier movimiento extraño de los hospederos, pero pronto comprendió que pasó la noche así en vano ya que lo único que pudo percibir fueron los ronquidos de la bola blanca y la mirada anhelante del joven castaño.

- Desde hace unos seis meses – respondió él.

- ¿Y cómo es que terminaron juntos? – inquirió ahora Mokona tomando su lugar en el regazo del castaño.

- ¿Por qué tendría que responderle eso a una cosa que ni siquiera sé qué es? – arremetió ásperamente, desviando la cabeza con indignación mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Fye sonrío con discreción:

_Justo como Kuro-sama._

Syaoran pareció leerle la mente.

- Es impresionante lo mucho que se parecen Kurogane-san y usted.

El dichoso doble de Iorogi se molestó un poco con el comentario. Jamás en su vida habían osado compararlo con algo como un peluche.

- Sólo se parecen nuestras voces. - complementó el ninja con tedio continuando sus estiramientos matutinos.

Todos rieron un poco.

- Hemos viajado por muchos mundos, pero ésta es la primera vez que conocemos a alguien que se parezca tanto a Kurotán. – le dijo animadamente el mago al príncipe.

Se escuchó un leve tarareo en el baño aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención.

- ¿Viajan a través de los mundos? – preguntó intrigado Iorogi, retomando su lugar en el baúl. La charla parecía que iba para largo y por fin tendría el tiempo para preguntarles todas las dudas que tenía.

- Hemos estado en muchos lugares distintos – Continuaba el más joven mientras asentía a la pregunta anterior.

- ¿Y por qué razón están viajando?

Meditaron un poco la pregunta y cada quien dio su versión de respuesta.

- Solíamos hacerlo para buscar algo muy especial, pero ahora es porque debemos hacerlo. – mencionó el mago con un velo de tristeza en su rostro.

- No podemos quedarnos en un mismo sitio, éste es nuestro pago por un deseo (2). – agregó Syaoran calmadamente.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que responderle algo así a un peluche? – terminó Kurogane, sin notando lo parecido de su frase con la de Iorogi.

De nuevo Fye sonrío complacido.

El pequeñito lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Un deseo… - susurró reflexivo mirando hacia el cuarto de baño.

…

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Kobato salió acelerada, tomó su bolso y metió una pequeña botellita con unas lindas alas en los costados del cuello. Dentro, se pudieron apreciar una especie de caramelos de varios colores muy vivos.

- Ioryogi-san, vámonos. – lo invitó la pequeña extendiendo un poco su bolso para que pudiera entrar en él.

Pero el peluche no subió a donde se le indicaba. La miró rápidamente y dijo en lo que sonó como una especie de orden:

- Kobato, ve tú sola.

Ella pareció sorprenderse mucho al notar la seriedad de su compañero. Él lo entendió y agregó.

- Hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar con ellos.

Y entonces la joven asintió obedientemente sabiendo que su peluche adorado se quedaría para conversar "amistosamente" con sus invitados.

Le sonrió con ternura.

- Está bien Ioryogi-san. Entonces me voy.

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se despidió educadamente de los muchachos diciéndoles que usaran el cuarto como quisieran y que se podían quedar cuanto desearan. Y salió por la puerta principal batiendo su mano al aire con una gran sonrisa.

Se escuchó como corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Syaoran se asomó por la ventana y pudo verla en el patio de entrada al complejo saludando a una mujer de cabello negro, ella traía una escoba y platicaba animadamente con la pequeña.

Después de unos minutos la pelirosa se despidió de la mujer del mismo modo que lo había hecho de ellos y salió corriendo por la calle.

- Kobato-chan es una niña muy bonita, ¿no crees Syaoran-kun?

El pobre chico sintió su rostro arder cuando el impertinente rubio dijo eso. Desvió su rostro apenado en dirección contraria a donde estaba la cara del santurrón mago.

Fye río otro poco. En verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Iorogi, mientras tanto, miró con atención a todos, cómo reaccionaban y qué hacían. Seguía sobre el baúl y cuando escuchó el comentario del ojiazul agudizó su mirada en torno al castaño notando el evidente arrebol de sus mejillas.

Kurogane percibió la intensidad de la mirada del peluche y lo analizó del mismo modo, listo por si el condenado perro se ponía agresivo otra vez.

- A mí me lo parece. – se autocontestó el rubio mirando en dirección a la calle en donde había desaparecido la joven. – Me recuerda a Sakura-chan.

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron enormemente. El rostro alegre y sonriente de la princesa del reino de Clow vino a su mente inevitablemente. Pudo escuchar cómo lo llamaba a lo lejos, agitando su mano de la misma forma en que Kobato lo había hecho.

- Sí, se parecen – dijo nostálgicamente.

- Se parecen mucho, ¿verdad?- mencionó contenta Mokona, saltando al hombro del más pequeño tratando de reconfortarlo con su sonrisa. Se restregó a su rostro frotando su regordeta mejilla con la de Syaoran, cosa que lo hizo reír.

- Gracias, Mokona. – mencionó él con ternura, acariciando una de las orejitas de la criatura mágica.

Fye también sonrió tiernamente cuando sus ojos encontraron los castaños de Syaoran.

Finalmente se dieron la vuelta y entornaron sus ojos a Iorogi, quien los observaba con reserva. Hasta en eso se parecía al nipon.

- Bueno… y ¿de qué querías hablar con nosotros Ioryogi-san?

El pequeño dirigió su mirada al siempre platicador mago, que tenía una expresión gentil en su rostro ya que tenía la premisa anterior en su cabeza. El peluche lo miró otro poco y dijo con autoridad.

- Simplemente quiero saber cuál es su interés por Kobato.

El ambiente se tensó un poco con el comentario.

El rubio sonrío con amargura.

- Bueno, - trató de articular aún con su sonrisa – es que ella me recuerda mucho a un ser querido. Eso es todo. - terminó como tratando de autoconvencerse.

Los ojos de Kurogane se fueron sobre el ojiazul notando la falsedad de su sonrisa. Si había algo que odiaba el ninja era esa estúpida careta que ponía con los demás aparentando que las cosas estaban bien.

- Pero ella no es la chiquilla. – argumentó con hosquedad, ladeando su rostro con desprecio.

- Kurogane-san… - murmuró Syaoran.

- Eso ya lo sé, - continuó el mago dejando escapar un poco de desolación por sus ojos azules – ya sé que no es ella.

Las orejitas de Mokona bajaron y sus ojos se contorsionaron en una curva triste.

- Explíquenme de qué están hablando. – demandó el peluche.

- Creo que yo puedo explicarte…

Una voz femenina irrumpió alterando la atmósfera que se había creado.

- ¡Yuuko! – mencionó con emoción la bola blanca.

- Hola Mokona, tiempo sin vernos. - dijo serenamente la bruja de las dimensiones – También tiene tiempo que no los veía a ustedes. – añadió refiriéndose a los viajeros.

Al mago esta intromisión no parecía haberle tomado por sorpresa.

- Te ves muy bien Yuuko-san – halagó.

- Gracias Fye, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. – Contestó ella, obteniendo como respuesta otra sonrisa aún más artificial que la primera.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y posó sus ojos en el pequeño peluche que ahora estaba anonadado viendo la imagen de una mujer reflejada en una de las paredes y proveniente de una proyección de la gema que tenía la pequeña Mokona.

- Creo que no nos conocemos. – mencionó analizando al individuo de felpa.

- Y ahora ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ? – preguntó encolerizado.

- Oh… - soltó, medio sorprendida medio sarcástica la pelinegra – vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que encontraron. Al Kurogane de este mundo (3).

Y de nuevo el gran shinobi protector del castillo Shirasaki y de su princesa se sintió el ser más humillado en la faz de ésta y todas las tierras.

- ¡ESA COSA NO SOY YO!

Ella volvió a reír divertida. Eso era algo que compartían el rubio y ella, el gusto por molestar al pelinegro.

- Tus modales no han mejorado, Kurogane, - mencionó con saña – creo que la princesa Tomoyo no puede cantar victoria aún.

- Déjate de idioteces bruja, - escupió molesto el moreno – y sácanos de aquí ya.

- Mmm… creo que eso no se va a poder – dijo ella retornando su mirada al peluche azul que continuaba mirándola estupefacto.

Los ojos gatunos de esa extraña mujer le provocaban un escalofrío. Tragó grueso y cambió su expresión a una determinada. Si alguna persona, quien quiera que fuera, trataba de tocarle un cabello a Kobato, él se encargaría de mandarlo directamente al inferno.

- ¿Yuuko? – cuestionó dudosa la pequeña conejita.

- Mokona… dime algo - dijo ella tranquilamente sin desviar sus ojos de Iorogi. La bolita blanca asintió – ¿sientes la magia de tu pendiente?

Los ojos de Syaoran se dirigieron a Mokona, quien meneaba su cabecita desaprobatoriamente.

- No, no siento nada. – dijo con pesar.

- Cómo imaginé. – comentó ella recargando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano.

Los castaños ojos del chino se contorsionaron con determinación presintiendo que eso no podía ser bueno.

- Yuuko-san, ¿qué significa eso? – cuestionó intranquilo.

Ella viró sus ojos a Syaoran.

- Significa que están varados en ese mundo. – contestó con simpleza.

…

- ¡QUÉ? – fue el sonoro grito de guerra de Kurogane y Iorogi.

- Vaya que son iguales. – dijo ella muy, muy divertida.

Pasó sus ojos al mago y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría mencionar, algunas son las referencias de las que hablaba al principio del capítulo pero otras son simples comentarios o aclaraciones, así que comenzaré con lo corto.

Bueno, ahora entienden porque nuestro joven chino se sorprendió tanto cuando conoció a Kobato. Sin duda alguna la princesa de Clow y la sanadora de corazones se parecen en extremo, no sólo físicamente sino en su forma de ser: inocentes, tiernas y de muy buen corazón. Desconozco por qué estos dos personajes se parecen tanto pero yo le he dado un sentido a mi manera.

Otra cosa que me gustaría decir es que no estoy muy segura que Yuuko pueda comunicarse con los demás sin que Mokona lo sepa, pero en este caso para ponerle el factor sorpresa así lo retraté.

Y ahora sí las referencias :)

**1**. Me gustan mucho los atuendos que las CLAMP diseñaron para Kobato, así que para mí es un deleite describirlos. También lo hago con el fin de que ustedes puedan visualizarlos del mismo modo. En este caso el que detallé es el que Kobato usa en capítulo 2 del manga, aquel donde ayuda en la cafetería al aire libre supliendo a Fujimoto. Espero puedan verlo, porque en lo personal pienso que luce muy linda con ese vestido.

Del mismo modo creo que sería bueno aclarar que los vestuarios de los chicos de Tsubasa son los que usan en el último capítulo del manga, los típicos del reino de Clow (de ahí las capas).

**2. **La ambientación del fic es la misma que en el capítulo 20 de la serie de Kobato. En ese capítulo Syaoran hace una mención parecida de que no pueden estar en un mismo lugar y que tienen que viajar por tiempo indefinido como pago a su deseo. De modo que el capítulo y por tanto el fic, están ubicados después de todos los eventos ocurridos en Tsubasa.

**3. **Esta referencia la tomé del mismo capítulo que mencioné arriba, comentario a su vez de Mokona burlándose por lo parecidas que son las voces entre Kurogane y Iorogi. No estoy tampoco muy segura si en verdad Iorogi y Kurogane tengan la misma alma, pero al menos en mi fic es así.

…

P.D. Por cierto, ¿alguien me podría decir de qué color exactamente es el cabello de Kobato? En serio que me pasé unos 20 o 25 minutos tratando de descifrarlo y lo único a lo que llegué fue a decir que es rosa. :S

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

_Con cariño su amiga Tsukoyomicerezo27._

**México, Distrito Federal. 25/12/13.**


End file.
